Moonlit Chaos
by kellym01
Summary: Bloom is teleported into a new family, well so much for a normal life especially when she meets a certain pigtailed martial artist, how will the winx treat this duo with this change I don't own winx club or Ranma 1/2
1. Chapter 1

16 Years Ago…

Bloom was transported into on the door step of a loving family, safe from the destruction of her home planet.

It was a warm night in the city of, Nerima when Mike, a blonde fireman opened the door to find a baby lying on his doorstep, fast asleep, he had heard a disturbed moan outside and had gone to investigate. He then picked up the small child and brought her inside to show her to his wife, daughter and son.

Vanessa, the wife, was delighted about another member of the family; however, she was worried, for in order for the child to be truly part of the family she would need to be turned, for this was a family of werewolves.

"Look darling we can't just leave her or dump her in a orphanage, you've seen what kind f people live in this town, we're her only chance, besides she's magical I can smell and so can you, we can't just turn out" Mike said to his wife as they discussed if she should be made a part of the family or not, after all bringing another werewolf into the family was a serious matter.

"I know, but doesn't she deserve a somewhat normal life, what is she can't handle the change?" Vanessa replied.

"She'll grow used to it, if we change her at this age she will be fine, she'll be just like Matt and Thorn, she will see it as another part of daily life, a part of her and we do have a normal life, far normal than the rest of Nerima and if she goes into a magical family she may be treat like a second class citizen, be bullied by witches, here we know what it's like and will treat her as a equal only here can we be certain she is raised properly" Mike replied. Vanessa then let out a sigh of defeat, she knew Mike had a point; werewolves were only seen as monsters not as the people they were and in most families an adopted siblings were treated like outcasts by most members of the family due to them not been part of a certain blood lines.

"Fine we'll turn her now and we'll introduce her to the children in the morning…so what are we going to call her?" Vanessa asked with a sighed.

A slight flicker then caught there eyes and they looked down at the child to see a little heart shaped locket with the name 'Bloom' on it.

"I guess she already has a name, Bloom, I like it" Mike then said, Vanessa nodded in agreement.

14 years later…

A certain 14 year old, pigtailed martial artist in a red Chinese attire and baggy black kung fu pants was in the forest a couple of miles from Nerima, his father ad told him that before going home after been on a training journey for ten years, he was going to meet up with his friend Soun Tendo, Ranma didn't have any objections he just wanted to get home soon and he knew fighting with his baka of a father would only slow things down. He was mainly hoping that one day he'd be able to find a cure for his curse.

It was midnight and the full moon was high in the sky, Ranma decided to take a walk to clear his head, trying to grasping straws of reality.

After a couple hours of walking aimlessly he came to a clearing in the forest where he rested on a fairly large rock. He was then surprised when something that looked like a wolf came into the clearing, seemingly not to notice the martial artist (It looked like a orange, female version of the werewolf from the vampire bund). The werewolf then lifted it's head and howled to the moon before lowering it's head and finally noticing Ranma. It just stared at him for a moment. Ranma then jumped to his feet and took a fighting stance, preparing for the attack from the beast.

The beast just took a sitting position and raised its hands or paws to show it meant no harm, surprising the young martial artist. The werewolf then looked back up to the star filled sky to see clouds beginning to block the moon from view, before smirking, then growing a worried look.

The minute the moon was blocked the orange werewolf closed it's eyes and positioned it's arms so that one would cover its chest and the other between it's legs. The werewolf then appeared to shrink in size, absorbing the fur, its shape changing until it was that of a fourteen year old human girl in the nude, she then looked up shyly at the young martial artist. In this fic werewolves are forced to turn by the light of the full moon otherwise can change at will, or when feeling strong emotions such as anger, they can also take the forms of wolves.

"Hey, I'm Bloom" Bloom said to the young martial artist.

"Saotome Ranma" the martial artist replied before removing his Chinese attire and tossing it towards Bloom, she caught it with ease, even though she did lose some of her modesty in the process, she then put it on, it was like a short, really short dress on her, barley covering her southern area. Ranma blushed deeply at this.

"So you're a werewolf?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, what about you, there's something strange about your scent?" Bloom then asked.

"I'm human, just cursed" Ranma replied, as he eyes closed in shame.

"What kind of curse, I'm sure it's not as bad as me, I turn into a animal whenever the moon is full and when it's blocked I'm naked in public" Bloom then asked, causing a slight grin to grow on the martial artists face.

"Jusenkyo, I fell into the spring of drowned girl now whenever I get his with cold water I become a girl until I get hit with hot water" Ranma explained.

"Cool" Bloom then said as she went over and sat beside him.

"How is it cool, it's embarrassing" Ranma replied.

"I don't know it just is, but trust me soon enough you'll learn to love the curse and see it as a part of you…that's how I see my transformation into a huge hairy animal" Bloom replied.

"Well been a werewolf is a lot better than changing genders with water…lucky" Ranma replied.

"I wouldn't say lucky, but yeah I love been a werewolf, even though people treat my kind like monsters" Bloom replied.

"Really? I don't see why though, you're not a monster a monster would have attacked me, not speak to me and show me who they really are…how did you become a werewolf?" Ranma then asked.

"My adoptive father changed me when they took me in fourteen years ago, he made me apart of the family, a true part of the family" Bloom replied, before gaining a playful grin "Why you interested?" She then asked, barely containing her laughter.

Ranma was quiet for a moment "Yeah, guess I am" Ranma then said, his gaze falling to the grass at their feet.

"Really, you sure…it's not easy keeping it a secret" Bloom replied, her eyes wide in shock.

"My life can't get any worse, only better and been a werewolf would make me so much stronger and…would give me…a new start on life, a new view, a better one" Ranma replied.

"You know…I could make you one…but if I did would you promise me one thing?" Bloom then asked, seriously.

"What?" Ranma then asked, as his eyebrows rose.

"To always, no matter what, to be my friend" Bloom replied a solemn look in her eyes.

"Of course, sure" Ranma replied, happy to finally have a friend he may be able to spend some time with before been dragged to the next location.

"Ok" Bloom said nervously, she then took Ranma's right hand and brought it to her mouth as she arched her back before biting into his arm, Ranma winced from the pain of the sharp teeth of a werewolf piercing the skin.

When Bloom pulled her head back they both looked at the nasty bite on Ranma's arm as it slowly began to heal right before them. Bloom then began to explain the affects of the process of becoming a werewolf and what he should do to keep it secret.

After a few hours the two parted ways, Ranma told Bloom to keep the shirt, he figured it would make it easier for her to get back home in human form than in the form of a giant beast, after all his pop always had a spare top curtsy of the last person he robbed.

Bloom managed to sneak home and get in through her bedroom window, she knew her family would be back soon with the full moon blocked by clouds, probably for a good few hours, she then removed the shirt that Ranma had leant her before folding it up and placing it in a draw in her desk so none of the family would find it and start asking questions before she could return it.

3 Days Later…

Bloom went back to the forest, back to the clearing they had met, knowing that if Ranma was looking for her he would probably come back to that spot to get her scent if nothing else, Bloom then sat on the rock the two had shared three nights ago.

And sure enough the martial artist entered the clearing; however, what Bloom didn't expect was to see an enraged girl behind him with long blue hair.

"Why are we here Ranma we're going to be late" the girl yelled at him, Ranma then stopped in his tracks, she then peered over his shoulder "Who is she?" she then asked.

"Bloom" Ranma answered, never looking away from Bloom, a slight smile on his lips.

"Hey Ranma" Bloom greeted before getting up and approaching them "Who's your new friend?"

"She's Akane, her father and mine have decided we should be engaged and reunite the 'Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts'" Ranma explained.

"Martial arts, maybe you could teach me some time…so about this arranged marriage I'm sure you're not too thrilled with the idea?" Bloom then asked, she had learned to see and hear thoughts long ago and could see neither of them were thrilled to say the least about the situation.

"How'd you guess" Ranma laughed.

"Oh by the way here's your shirt back, thanks for lending it to me" Bloom then said she handed it to him.

"No problem"

"Why did she have your shirt" Akane then asked in an annoyed tone.

"Long story…so about the whole arranged marriage thing is there any loop holes?" Bloom then asked.

"Not really, the agreement was one of Soun Tendo's daughters married Genma Saotome's son or vies versa if things had turned out differently" Ranma explained. Bloom then grew a smirk.

"And that curse of yours, girl cold water, right?" Bloom then asked.

"Yeah" Ranma replied with a slight blush.

"Does Mr. Tendo only have daughters?"

"Yeah"

"So if you couldn't turn back into a boy you wouldn't be able to marry Soun's daughter and you'd be free of the engagement" Bloom then said, she then saw Ranma's mind make the final few clicks but that wasn't all she saw, she saw Ranma's pride began to intervene.

"You, can, lock, the, curse" Ranma then stated slowly.

"Yes, but let me guess you don't want to remain a girl" Bloom sighed. "Just know it's one way out of it and I can do it for you" Bloom then said.

"Okay, thanks for the offer, maybe one day I might be able to take it" Ranma then said.

"I'll ask again, why did you have his shirt" Akane yelled once again "And what the hell are you two talking about?"

"None of your business" Bloom growled at Ranma.

"What?" Akane then roared at Bloom, her rage growing.

"You heard me" Bloom replied, her patience wearing thinner by the second, Akane then pulled her fist back before throwing it at Bloom, expecting to send her family, she struck Bloom in the cheek, Bloom didn't even budge from the spot she stood, surprising both the martial artists, Bloom then glared at Akane, her cheek badly bruised, Akane was then stunned to see it slowly heal and soon there was no sign she had ever been struck, Bloom then used her superior agility to get closer to Akane and struck her in the gut with her werewolf strength, causing her to go flying backwards, passing several trees before hitting one, stopping but knocking it down.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later…

Ranma was fighting for his breakfast like every morning at the Tendo residence, even though the food didn't appeal to his taste buds neither did it have all the nutrients he needed for his body, however, it did give him strength to survive the day.

"Pop would you give it a rest already, I'm fed up of playing this stupid game with you" Ranma said irritated beyond belief.

"Game! This is no GAME this is training of the sacred art" Genma yelled in response.

"Whatever" Ranma replied before using the distraction to finish his meal with record speed, it was then a red haired girl entered the room.

"I thought you were kidding when you said your pop attempted to steal your food every chance he got" said the girl, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey Bloom, didn't expect you to visit" Ranma then said as he stood up greet her.

"Ranma who is you new friend?" Soun then asked, getting fairly tired of Ranma's multiple fiancés.

"This is Bloom, we met two years ago in the forest" Ranma replied before turning back to Bloom "So what made you decide to visit?" Ranma then asked.

"I slipped up during the last full moon and didn't realize Thorn was following me and well she found out and now my parents want to meet you" Bloom replied.

"What is she talking Ranma" Soun asked getting impatient.

"Non of your business, they want you to come over today and well…I'm grounded until I go to school" Bloom sighed out.

"What are you two talking about?" Soun asked once again.

"Perverts" Akane then huffed, she never liked Bloom so would tend to avoid the forest where she and Ranma would meet.

"This coming from the girl who walked in on Ranma the first day the two of you met when the occupied sign was up" Bloom spat at Akane. Akane then rose to her feet and swung her mallet at Bloom only to have her raise her arm and blocked it, she then gripped the handle and pulled it out of her grip, causing her to nearly fall atop the table. Bloom then repositioned the mallet before swinging it back at Akane, striking her in the side of the head, sending her flying through the wall, creating a fairly large hole as well as a large bump on the head that now had blood trickling out of it, Kasumi then rushed to get the first aid kit and Bloom snapped the mallet in two before chucking it to the ground.

"Oh my poor Akane, how dare you" Soun wailed as he glared at Bloom before using his demon head on her, which didn't seem to phase her.

"Back off, your cheap parlour tricks don't scare me" Bloom growled as she glared at the demon head, Bloom's eyes then turned amber and she began to growl threateningly at the demon head. Soun instantly backed down when he saw the danger in Bloom's eyes.

"You're so teaching me that" Ranma then said.

"Sure, when you teach me that 'Heaven Blast Of The Dragon'" Bloom replied with a playful smirk as the two headed out.

"Oh come on" Ranma moaned knowing Bloom had quite a temper and it would take forever to teach her that move and it would only end with him earning several burn marks due to Bloom been very gifted in fire magic.

"Get back here boy" Genma cried as he ran after Ranma and Bloom who were now half way to the gate. Ranma then struck Genma in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards before using a rolling kick to strike him in the side of the head using his werewolf strength for once, causing him to collapse to the ground, unconscious. The two of them then continued on their way to Bloom's house which surprisingly wasn't that far from the Tendos.

Bloom House…

Bloom opened the back door to try and get less attention from everyone she then quickly looked round to see who was about before slowly entering the kitchen and letting Ranma in behind her.

"So where are your parents?" Ranma then asked, nervously.

"Oh trust me they'll be here any minute" Bloom replied before seating herself at the dining table that could seat six, Ranma then sat beside her, Bloom then rose her fingers before using them to whistle, within seconds four people entered the room (Mike and Vanessa wore what they'll usually wear) Mike sat opposite Ranma, Vanessa sat opposite Bloom, Thorn (18 years old) then sat beside Bloom looking round at Ranma, she had black hair, blue eyes, she wore blue jeans and a black shirt showing her midriff, Matt (21 years old) then sat beside Vanessa, he had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt and was drinking a glass of water.

"So this is the hunk I saw you with the other night" Thorn then said tauntingly to her sister.

"So Bloom when did you turn him?" Mike then asked.

"I turned Ranma two years ago" Bloom sighed Matt then spat out his drink at hearing this.

"Two years" Matt chuckled.

"And I thought Matt was a sly dog" Thorn then added, earning a glare from her younger sister and older brother.

"Bloom why didn't you tell us?" Vanessa then asked.

Bloom then went silent for a moment as did everyone else "because I knew what you would say, besides he wanted it and well…I…" Bloom trailed.

"Felt the need for a pack of your own" Mike sighed.

"You should of told us Bloom" Vanessa said sweetly "It's just making a pack is big, especially in modern times on a world without magic."

"I know" Bloom sighed, defeated.

"It's not Bloom's fault I asked for it, we met and started joking about it and…well I asked for her to turn me, she wasn't too sure about it, she told me everything about been a werewolf, the responsibilities, the danger, how it changes your life and I still wanted it, it's not her fault" Ranma then said. Everyone then turned to Ranma.

"Why did you ask to be changed?" Mike then asked.

"My life was hell, most of it still is, the only part that isn't is when the full moon rises and I ditch everyone to be with someone that understands and treats me like a person not an object, the reason I wanted to be turned was to have a new view on life, to have a life where death was the only thing to look forward to" Ranma answered, surprising everyone, normally when humans want to become werewolves they only want it for power.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, what I want to know is what's going to happen to Ranma when you go to Alfea next week?" Mike then asked as he turned to face his youngest daughter.

"Well…I was going to ask…if he wanted to come…with me…he has this…curse" Bloom replied.

"A curse?" Matt questioned as he turned to look at Ranma as he dared to drink his water again.

"Yeah Jusenkyo I turn into a girl with cold water, boy with hot water" Ranma explained and once again Matt spat out his drink, only this time it struck Ranma.

"WHAT?" he coughed out, everyone then went wide eyed as they took in the sight of Ranma's girl form, Bloom, however, could barley contain her laughter, she rarely saw Ranma's girl form and she still found it hilarious, which always annoyed Ranma.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike and Vanessa accepted the curse after all they were werewolves what gave them the right to be judgement, Matt and Thorn couldn't stop laughing while Bloom just lightly giggled.

"So you want Ranma to go to Alfea with you as a girl?" Mike questioned, trying to change the subject from the curse while not going off topic.

"Yes…if Ranma's okay with it that is" Bloom replied as she looked over to Ranma having stopped giggling.

"I don't really mind nothing can be worse than life in Nerima" Ranma replied.

"Well if he is accepted I will have to make sure Faragonda gives him his own room" Mike stated.

"Fine" Bloom and Ranma responded.

"Also while there I don't want you two making anymore werewolves" Vanessa stated.

"Sure" they both replied.

"And we'll know if you do we'll be checking in every so often" Vanessa said, before looking Ranma up and down.

"Okay, not that, that's sorted why don't you take Ranma home and inform his family he'll be going to a boarding school next week, if Ranma still wants to go" Vanessa said to Bloom who nodded before taking Ranma's hand and heading out the door, Thorn then stalked after them, hiding in the shadows.

As Bloom and Ranma were walking down the streets the wind changed and Bloom got a whiff of her sisters scent as did Ranma they both then stopped and span round.

"Come out Thorn, we know your following us" Bloom declared in a tired tone. Thorn stepped out of the shadows her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yet you didn't know your tail is out again" Thorn chuckled, Bloom then looked over her shoulder and Ranma looked round at Bloom's behind to see a furry, bushy orange tail, moving in the breeze, Bloom then heavily blushed before absorbing it and pulling her pants up a bit.

"I'm always do that" Bloom stated embarrassed beyond brief which her sister didn't help by chuckling. They both then turned to look at Thorn once again.

"What? I just wanted to see where Ranma lives, it sounds interesting to say the lest" Thorn said with a sly grin. Ranma then sighed before continuing to lead the way.

Tendo Residence…

Ranma entered the Tendo residence with Bloom beside him and Thorn behind them, "Ah Ranma you're back now perhaps you can tell us who your new friends are?" Soun asked growing more annoyed by fact Ranma had yet to answer his question.

"Bloom and her older sister Thorn" Ranma replied.

"More fiancés?" Nabiki asked, beginning to calculate the money she could make from selling them information along with other schemes she was calculating which were almost all stopped when Ranma replied.

"No they're not fiancés as I said before Bloom is a friend I met two years ago and this is her sister…oh and by the way next week I'm going to a boarding school next week where I will learn to become stronger" Ranma replied which was more or less the truth.

"What and leave my poor Akane here all alone" Soun responded.

"To go to school and study…Yeah" Ranma replied.

"No, if you go then Akane will go with you" Soun responded.

"She can't…there's a barrier only those with magic or cursed can enter" Thorn stated.

"Oh so what are your curses?" Nabiki asked.

"No, we have magic not curses and Akane has neither and will not be able to enter the barrier so she can't attend" Thorn replied.

"Well then Ranma isn't going" Soun stated, in a all knowing tone.

"Tuff luck, I'm going whether you like it or not" Ranma snapped back at Soun.

"No" was his only response before using his demon head. Which didn't last long when Bloom and Thorn used their werewolf glares against him, instantly diminishing it.

"Oh come on Bloom teach me how to do that" Ranma pleaded.

"Only when you teach me that move" Bloom replied with a smirk. Thorn then rolled her eyes at her younger sisters antics.

"Anyways back to the point I'm going to that school" Ranma stated getting tired of arguing.

"Not without Akane" Soun responded.

"Oh I've had enough of this, how about this I make I so Akane can go?" Thorn asked getting bored of hearing the same arguments been thrown back and forth.

"Yes, if you do that then Ranma can go" Soun responded.

"Okay, I'll do it when they're outside the barrier" Thorn said ignoring Ranma and Bloom's glare as she grew a cunning grin.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day Before The Departure…

Akane was running about her room, muttering angry at the fact she was been forced to go to some boarding school. Ranma, however, was fully packed since he didn't own a lot of stuff and hade been told that all the books he needed would be I his dorm room as would be come new clothes for him. Thorn had informed her parents of the unwanted guest joining Bloom and Ranma so arranged her a place so that Ranma could go.

Akane then entered the guest room where she found Ranma with his backpack on. "Ranma what books do I need to take?" Akane asked.

"Bloom's parents have sorted everything out, the books are there and our rooms are ready for us" Ranma stated in a tired tone.

"Oh…what about the money?" Akane asked surprised by Bloom's families generosity.

"They got some for us and we got in free because of where we're from" Ranma replied, after all magic is rare on earth, Akane then looked towards Ranma confused.

"So they're paying for our books, arranging our transportation and have arranged us rooms there…Ranma what's going on?" Akane asked beginning to think something was up, like another fiancé.

"Transportation is free for them and us, the books don't cost much and they wanted to make sure I didn't end up sharing a room with Bloom" Ranma replied, before heading out the guest room and heading down stairs.

Bloom was waiting outside, leaning against the wall, with Soun and Genma quizzing her yet again on her and Ranma's relationship. "Hey Bloom" Ranma greeted.

"Hey, are these two always like this?" Bloom asked running out of patience.

"Yeah whenever a girl who knows me usually they turn out to be a fiancé or become a fiancé and they don't want anyone or anything to stop me and Akane from marrying each other and merging the schools" Ranma explained.

"Okay" Bloom said emphasising the o before glaring at Genma and Soun "Now one more time me and Ranma are just friends" Bloom stressed.

"So, how about we get going ?" Ranma asked, Bloom's parents had arranged for them all to meet in the clearing where Bloom and Ranma had met.

The Clearing…

Bloom, Ranma and Akane arrived at the clearing to see Mike and Vanessa leaning against a large rock, while Thorn was leaning against a tree and Matt sat atop of a trees branch. "So why are we here?" Akane asked annoyed about been dragged into the forest.

"Because if your going to attend Alfea with my little Bloom-" Mike started, smirking slightly at Bloom's annoyed expression at him referring to her like a baby "-your going to have to know what we are and promise never to reveal our family secret" Mike stated.

"Err, sure" Akane stated unsure.

"Know this though, if you ever reveal the secret and ruin out lives we will hunt you down" Thorn growled.

Mike let out a sigh at his daughters words "We're werewolves" Mike stated.

"What?" Akane asked sceptically.

"We're werewolves Akane" Bloom stated before taking on her werewolf form, forgetting about the fact her clothes couldn't support the change and she was soon a huge orange werewolf wearing the tattered remains of her clothes. Akane just stared wide eyed at Bloom before taking a step backwards.

Thorn then burst out laughing at the fact Bloom had forgotten what happened when she transformed while wearing her clothes, only to get a glare from the younger werewolf, Thorn then began to speak telepathically to Bloom, werewolves can telepathically communicate to other werewolves in their pack.

'Don't give me that look sis, it's one of the first things you learn don't where clothes when transforming or at least have a spare set nearby, which you don't' Thorn stated.

'Like you never over looked it before, you changed on one of your dates and were then seen nude by your date' Bloom responded chuckling slightly, Thorn then growled at Bloom.

'Oow a cat fight' Matt stated, laughing.

'Now, now girls behave' Mike stated in a tired tone only to be backed by a growl from Vanessa that instantly stopped their pups squabbling.

"So you won't tell, will you?" Vanessa asked turning back to Akane as she rose an eyebrow and her eyes began to glow with a yellow tinge.

"No, of course I won't" Akane stuttered "But what about Ranma?" Akane asked, Ranma then let out a low growl from behind her. Akane then span around to see Ranma who was smirking and had a large blue bushy tail moving around in the forest breeze, his eyes turning amber.

"I've been a werewolf for two years Akane I think I can keep it a secret" Ranma stated with a low chuckle when e saw Akane's shocked expression due to the fact he'd managed to keep it hidden from day one.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day…

Akane and Ranma were walking to Bloom's house their bags packed and on there backs and one case in Akane's hand. Akane watched Ranma closely looking for the slightest clue to indicate that he was a werewolf, yet she saw nothing which surprised her when Ranma couldn't even act.

Bloom's House…

Ranma knocked on the door, it was then answered by Thorn "Hey you two I see you're packed to go to Alfea" Thorn greeted as she let them in and lead them to the living room where Bloom was waiting.

"Hey, was wondering when you two would get here" Bloom said with a cheery grin.

"Akane was still trying to get her dad to let her stay" Ranma replied "So where's your luggage?" Ranma asked.

"In my pocket, a small shrinking spell" Bloom replied Ranma then stood beside Bloom and Akane then stood beside Ranma as Thorn came up to them and cast the teleportation spell.

Outside The Invisible Barrier…

The next thing any of them new they were in s clearing in a forest they could see the school a couple miles away, Akane then began to walk in that direction, the others just watched as she walked right into the magical barrier and fell on her behind.

"You forgot about the barrier didn't you" Thorn stated with a tired sigh "Here this will allow you to bypass the barrier all I have to do is pour it onto you" Thorn said as she pulled out a small vile of water, "Although you may not like the…" Thorn began before Akane cut her off.

"Just pour it on me then" Akane snapped angry about making such a stupid mistake when the barrier had been mentioned several times.

"Alright then" Thorn said in a false sweet tone and poured the vial's contents on Akane's head, seconds later Akane disappeared in and her clothes fell into a pile on the ground, movement could be seen within it, Bloom then dug through the clothes before plucking out a small blue bunny out of the clothes by it's ears, everyone then burst out laughing.

"So that's where you went yesterday when we got back" Bloom laughed, Akane then started swing her small fists striking nothing but air, she even tried to kick Bloom only to miss again, only causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Yeah I went to jusenkyo and asked about the springs before deciding to take a sample of the spring of drowned rabbit, I thought Kiko deserved a little play mate and now if she starts failing or gets kicked out you could keep her as a pet so Ranma doesn't have to go home, oh and I asked about the curses Ranma and it turns out if you were to go back and jump into the spring of drowned man it would either lock the curse, kill you, merge the curses, as well as a bunch of other possible side affects and that the chances of been cured is like one in a billion" Thorn explained.

Akane then began to swing her fist at Thorn making threats. "Oh shut up, just be happy I didn't get water from the spring of drowned rat or fly or something" Thorn stated before taking her leave, Ranma then gathered Akane's clothes and stuffed them into her backpack before having Bloom shrink them and pocket them, the two of them then headed towards Alfea, Bloom was carrying Akane by her ears the entire time.

A/N Sorry this is so short.


	6. Chapter 6

The duo approached Alfea's gate, a woman with short brown hair was at the gate, checking her clip board with each student, ticking their names as she went. "Well guess we'll have to turn her back now she'll be on the list" Bloom sighed before going behind a group of trees and pouring some hot water on Akane, she had made sure to keep some water on her for Ranma's curse, she then tossed her, her clothes so she could get dressed, she then tossed Ranma a bottle of water, he then squirted his arm and triggered his curse.

The trio then approached the older woman who asked their names, Bloom told her them, knowing Ranma and Akane had yet to have the translation spell put on them, the older woman then told them which room they were in. The three of them then headed to the dorm they would be in.

The Dorm…

The three of them then went to their individual rooms, Akane was sharing with Bloom and whoever her roommate was and Ranma had a private room, it took a few minutes to unpack, although for Ranma it wasn't the easiest thing to do, he may have brought his usual clothing but since he didn't have a lot and she needed to blend in, Bloom and Thorn had supplied his some new clothes, there were a few dresses and skirts, Ranma was thankful to find pants and shirts, however, what he disliked the most was having to put panties and bras in a draw, knowing she was going to have to wear them, in case someone walked in on her or a fire at night she couldn't well be seen in boxers now could she.

After they unpacked they headed to the main area of the dorm where everyone introduced themselves, though Bloom had to cast the translate spell on them first, Akane had been glaring at Bloom and Ranma throughout the introductions, still pissed at been cursed to change into a rabbit with cold water, which became even worse when she met Blooms MALE bunny Kiko, who seemed to like Akane, he had been sent to the room in advance, after all carrying a live animal to a dorm could be a real pain. Akane dreaded the thought of her curse activating with the small blue bunny around and shivered at the thought at what would happen, especially when she remembered what she learned in school about rabbits making lots of bunnies.

"So you two have never been to Magix?" the one who had introduced herself as Stella asked, the trio just shook their heads, Bloom hadn't been allowed to go to Magix in case of someone finding out her secret.

"Well, we could go and grab a slice" Musa proposed, everyone thought it was a good idea, although Ranma and Akane didn't have a clue what they were talking about until Bloom explained what they meant. The group then headed to Magix, Bloom was glad that there wasn't a full moon that night as she had a feeling she wouldn't be back before night fall.

Magix…

Everyone enjoyed their pizza, everyone had just stared at 'Ranko' though as her pizza was gone within seconds, Ranma glanced up at the questioning looks, Akane didn't notice as she was still adjusting to the idea that they didn't eat pizza with chopsticks like they did when eating okinomiyaki.

"At home it's either eat your food fast or let someone eat off your plate" Ranko replied, getting an array of looks, but eventually everyone just shrugged it off and went back to eating their pizza.

The wind then changed direction an Bloom and Ranma got a whiff of the scent of what Bloom recognised as an ogre and a couple of witches though to Ranma it smelt like a beast with hygiene issues and three girls, with a lot of power. Ranma could see Bloom was uneasy about the scent, not that the others noticed since they weren't werewolves.

A/N Sorry I took so long to update this fic, writers block


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom the excused herself from the table so she could call her parents, Ranma went with her, leaving Akane with Winx, Bloom found a phone box not too far away, her phone had been too low on charge to make the call, Ranma waited for Bloom outside the phone booth, not liking the stench of the scent that filled the air, but couldn't help notice how close the source was and so went to investigate it.

Ranma followed the scent to alley where he spotted three older girls with an ogre, however, Ranma could see they weren't in any danger the power coming off of them was far greater than that of the ogre, Ranma began to stalk towards them, clinging to the shadows so that she wouldn't be seen by the trio and the ogre, she could tell something was off and was curious to not find out.

"Hey Icy we've got a little spy" Darcy whispered into Icy's ear, she grew a smirk before telling Darcy to expose her. Darcy then made a duplicate of herself and teleported behind where she could sense the power coming from.

Ranma suddenly noticed one of the girls scents were now behind him and one of the girls she was watching had no scent, it was then Ranma was blasted from behind and thrown into the open. Ranma glared at the woman behind him only to be hit by a tornado from behind herm throwing her into one of the alleys walls.

"Aw look a little pixie wants to play girls" Icy said in a mockingly sweet voice. Ranma then got back up to her feet and assessed the situation, it was four on one which made her best bet the heaven blast of the dragon, except these girls wouldn't follow her into the spiral so it was useless, she knew the tenshin amaguriken wouldn't be the best idea which left only one move available to her that wouldn't reveal her secret or the fact she didn't know how to use magic.

"Moko-Tabashi" (not sure on spelling)Ranma cried before creating a giant ball of blue Ki above her index finger as she reached upwards.

"How can a freshman pixie have so much power?" Stormy asked as she stumbled back, Ranma then launched her attack, striking the witches and destroying the abandoned building that was behind them, the witches then rose to their feet, glaring at Ranma, bruised, scratched and cut, Darcy had created a barrier at the last minute.

"You will pay for that" Icy screamed "Ice Coffin" the attack then hit Ranma, sealing her in a block of Ice.

Bloom had been looking for Ranma, following his scent when she sensed she was in pain, Bloom let out a low growl before sprinting off in the direction where she could sense Ranma and smell her scent, with each second she became more wolf like until she had become a full on werewolf, she then came to the alley and let out a loud howl, the three witches spun around and went wide eyed at seeing a werewolf and a pissed one at that.

The werewolf then looked towards the ice which encased her friend and ran towards it before shattering it with her clawed paw, she then turned to the witches and let out a low growl, baring her fangs. Icy the summoned her blizzard and sent it at Bloom who just stood her ground, protecting Ranma, not even flinching when the attack hit, lightening was then sent towards her, Bloom began to emit a orange battle aura before summoning her power and releasing a fire ball from her mouth at the lightening, which not only destroyed the lightening but also struck Stormy, knocking her unconscious as she went flying into the rubble of what was an old warehouse, Darcy then sent a blast of dark energy at Bloom only to have her swipe at it with her claws and destroy it.

"Ranko are you okay" screamed another voice; they all then turned to see Stella in her basic Winx form, holding her sceptre, aiming at the werewolf, the witches could see they were beaten, this time, one of them was down, they had a useless ogre against two pixies and one werewolf, Darcy then teleported the four of them away.

"Ranko back away from the werewolf before you get hurt" Stella stated, the other girls had gone back to the dorm; Stella had stayed to find Bloom and Ranma and hopefully do some late night shopping.

"No it's ok Stella she won't hurt me" 'Ranko' said as she approached bloom and scratched the back of her ear, Bloom then sat down and enjoyed the scratch.

"Huh…but it's a werewolf" Stella cried, sirens could be heard in the distance, Bloom tensed.

"Leave her for the authorities" Stella added hearing the sirens also.

"No!" Ranko replied with a stern tone, Stella let out a sigh.

"Ranma there's nothing we can do, we can't just walk her out of here and we don't have time to make a detour, we have to teleport back before the shield rises up, otherwise we'll both be in trouble and we still need to find Bloom. Bloom let out a sigh, she knew Stella was right they were pressed for time, the sky was already dark and they only had minutes before curfew, she saw she only had one choice, to reveal the secret, even if she teleported back on her own, the others would wonder where she was and what happened to her clothes.

Bloom then shifted back into human form, her top no longer covered her chest and her pants were now short shorts "Stella, it's me…oh man my clothes" Bloom cried, realizing she was in public half naked, again, Ranma then approached her and removed her top and passed it to Bloom.

"Hey I'm used to not having any 'modesty' especially after a couple years in Nerima, but you're not" Ranko stated, Bloom then told her they'd explain later as she put on Ranma's top, Stella the nodded and teleported them back to the dorm, where Ranma ran to her room to get a new top, before Akane saw her, Bloom also went to get changed, while the others were busy.

A/N Sorry this took so long, this will be my last update for a while I'm going away for the weekend and I need some new idea for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Stella was still trying to come to terms to what she had found out that night, one of her friends was a werewolf, another one knew she was a werewolf and was fine with it and admitted to not having any modesty and that Bloom was a natural redhead.

Meanwhile, Bloom was heading to Ranma's room, now in her own clothing, Ranma had just put on his spare kung fu top, still in female form.

"Hey Ranma" Bloom greeted as she entered, holding Ranma's top.

"Oh hey Bloom" Ranma greeted as she turned to face her friend.

"I brought your top back, thanks by the way" Bloom said as she tossed it to Ranma, who caught it with little effort and put it in the dirty laundry.

"Thank…oh and Bloom" Ranma said, stopping her friend as she turned to leave the room.

"Hmm?" Bloom asked, stopping.

"Tail" Ranma laughed, Bloom then blushed deeply as she looked round and saw her red bushy tail out and moving from side to side, she the reabsorbed it and pulled her pants back up.

"What are you going to tell Stella?" Ranma then asked.

"I don't know…everything I guess and hope she doesn't freak" Bloom said.

"I think that's a given, just don't tell her I'm a werewolf she might be fine with one werewolf but two, she may start thinking there's a pack nearby and tell the teachers and we don't need that kind of attention and please don't spill the information about my curse" Ranma replied as she began looking for what she would ware tonight when she went to bed and at the moment that consisted of a nightgown, women's undergarments and her day old boxers which would risk branding her as a pervert, freak and exposing her curse if someone saw her who didn't know she was really a he. Bloom chuckled slightly at seeing Ranma's choices.

"Don't worry I won't tell her, that's your secret to tell not mine" Bloom responded when she picked up the scent of Stella, she then turned to face the door, Ranma then sniffed the air and picked up Stella's scent.

"Come on in Stella" Ranma called the door then opened and Stella stepped in, slightly surprised that they knew she was outside.

"Err…hey" Stella greeted, slightly nervous at being in the same room with a werewolf, little did she know there was another.

"Hey" Bloom and Ranma said in unison.

Stella went quiet unsure of how to start the conversation "What do you want to know?" Bloom asked, seeing that the Stella needed a little push and she wanted to get this conversation out of the way.

"Well…how long have you been a werewolf?" Stella then asked.

"My adoptive parents turned me when they took me in as a baby so I could be a true part of the family and s I wouldn't feel like an outcast" Bloom replied.

Stella's eyes widened slightly, she never thought a werewolf family would take a baby in and do something for her benefit "Are there any other werewolves here, at Alfea or nearby?" Stella then asked, knowing it was rare to find an omega werewolf that was healthy.

"None nearby, my family's on earth, I just came with my friend Ranko and somehow Akane tagged along" Bloom replied with added bitterness at the last part.

"Oh and Stella please don't tell anyone about Bloom?" Ranko asked.

"Ok, I wasn't planning on telling anyway I'm…just…trying to come to terms that one of my roommates is a werewolf…" Stella then drifted off as she stared at something behind Bloom, Bloom then heard Ranko chuckling and looked over her shoulder and saw her tail was out once again and was moving from side to side.

"Oh come on" Bloom moaned before reabsorbing her tail once again.

"I swear it's a wonder you've kept the secret this long" Ranko laughed, only to receive a glare from Bloom, her eyes glowing amber as she let out a low growl, Stella began to chuckle now, which only made Ranko laugh louder, Bloom began to blush at this, which only made the duo laugh harder.

Later That Night…

Bloom and Ranma had got up after having a couple hours rest and made their way to the balcony, Ranma still in his female form, the two then looked out to see if the barrier was still up and much to their disdain it was, however, that didn't change their plans in the slightest.

Ranma and Bloom then stripped off their clothes "So you're a natural red head" Bloom laughed as Ranma removed the strong from her hair, causing it to fall free, Ranma blushed deeply.

"Look who's talking, at least I have control over my tail" Ranma laughed, Bloom then looked over her shoulder and blushed deeply as there it was yet again.

"How the heck did you keep the secret when that keeps happening?" Ranma asked as she prepared herself for the transformation, she proceeded to stretch out her muscles.

"I had more control before, now my hormones are all over the place and triggering my transformation" Bloom responded, blushing deeply before taking on her werewolf form, Ranma then proceeded to do the same and grew until she was slightly shorter than Bloom, with crimson fur.

The two then leapt down to the ground before making a bolt to the back of the school so there would be no chance of their friends seeing them, they then began to dig until they had made a hole that was big enough for them to fit in and went under the barrier and began running through the forests enjoying the feeling of freedom and soon began chasing each other, continuing the game of tag they played on earth in the forest near Nerima, each of them using their own methods to catch the other, Ranma would bounce off individual trees to confuse Bloom so she couldn't track his scent before pouncing on her from behind, while Bloom would leap through the tree tops before dropping down on Ranma.

After a few hours Bloom landed on top of Ranma, turning her so she faced her in the process, they both froze, the sun began to rise, the two of them just stared into each others eyes, having no concept of the world around them, Bloom began to lower herself until her snout met Ranma's and they rubbed their noses, Ranma then proceeded to lick Bloom's neck and she returned the gesture, they were about to continue when a twig snapped, the two of them froze and looked to where they heard the sound and only by their enhanced eye sight did they see a small group of humans, with bike helmets on, their hover bikes behind them, they then spotted them holding sword hilts, ready to be activated.

'Specialists' Bloom said telepathically to Ranma, blushing deeply as she realized what she was doing, was going to do and what she did, Ranma was blushing just as much, not that you could see it do to their fur.

'Crap' Ranma replied, Bloom had told her that specialists were heroes in training and that they fought and killed monsters, which was how werewolves were seen as, monsters and high level ones at that, only experts would hunt them or attack them.

'On my count run' Bloom stated slowly, Ranma only nodded in response '1…' the boys took a step forward '2…' they activated their weapons '…3' the minute Bloom 'said' that the two of them were up and bolting deep into the forest, the sound of hover bikes behind them, they had been to occupied having fun and doing other things to notice it before.

They were just glad they had at least an hour until anyone else would be awake at Alfea, panicking they went strait back to Alfea before using a quick spell to fill in the hole and grow grass over, they looked back to see the specialists stop and watch them, unable to enter due to the barrier, they then ran back round to the front and took on human form, Ranma then picked Bloom up bridal style and leapt back up to the balcony where the two of them put the clothing they'd worn that night back on before rushing inside before the specialists saw them. No sooner than a minute after they entered the dorm did the specialists come round front and begin looking for any sign of the werewolves.

A/N Sorry this took so long hope you liked it, please review, open to suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

Bloom let out a sigh of relief, glad that they were now safe from the specialists, the two of them then dropped down onto the sofa, hearts still racing from what had just happened as well as what the two of them had just done. Ranma wasn't sure why but at the moment she was feeling protective of Bloom and closer to her.

"Bloom what happened back there?" Ranma asked.

"Werewolf instinct, I can't believe I didn't notice before while we chased each other and pounced on each other…our nature…we were trying to be dominant…when we finished and did…that…well since I was dominant at the time I became your alpha…and…" Bloom blushed deeply, not sure how to sat the next word.

"What?" Ranma asked growing nervous, she didn't mind been apart of Bloom's pack even if she was his alpha, but the blush enveloping Bloom's cheeks wasn't making things any easier.

"Mate…Ranma what we just did…from rubbing noses to licking…that's a sort of ancient…mating ritual you made the first move then I accepted" Bloom explained, blushing several shades deeper, Ranma mimicking this instantly.

"How…I didn't even know anything about that?" Ranma asked.

"It's instinct combined with out hyperactive hormones…good thing we don't go into heat" Bloom joked, laughing as Ranma blushed deeper at the thought of it "Well we better get changed before anyone wakes up" Bloom stated before heading back to her room, Ranma then went to her room.

Ranma stripped off her clothes and looked through her lingerie and instantly regretted letting Bloom and her sister buy them as all of them didn't leave much to the imagination, one looked like a piece of floss, she picked out one of the lacy panties and slipped them on and put on the matching bra, not wanting to risk doing gym and been found to be wearing boxers or not wearing a bra she'd either get branded freak or slut. Ranma then opened her wardrobe and began browsing through the tops before finding one with a gold Chinese dragon, she slipped it on, it exposed her midriff much to Ranma's dismay but that was the apparent fashion and this was the least revealing one, though it was a bit tight on her chest, she then slipped on some light blue jeans before putting on her socks and shoes. Ranma was about to put her hair back in a pigtail when she caught her reflection and thought she'd look better with just letting it flow.

The sound of destruction was heard just outside, Ranma then sniffed the air and smirked as she smelt the scent of two rabbits, one he recognised as Akane, mixed in with fear and the male one was…Ranma sniffed again and his smirk grew as he realized the other rabbit was horny, Ranma then opened her door and not sooner than she did so two rabbits ran into the room, Ranma swiftly grabbed Akane by the ears and lifted her off the ground.

Akane was swinging her fists, Ranma then made her way out of her room, Kiko close behind him, she then noticed Bloom lying on the sofa (dressed in her season one attire) on her back laughing.

"I presume you're responsible for this annoying little rabbit running amuck?" Ranma asked as she shook Akane a bit and held her out for Bloom to see.

"Yeah, well she did keep waking you up with a bucket of ice cold water I thought I'd see how she likes and perhaps…introduce her bunny form to Kiko" Bloom responded, calming down slightly as she wiped away a tear from her eyes, Ranma chuckled at her response.

"She is right Akane you earned this" Ranma stated with a smirk as Akane started swinging her fists and tried to yell at her, only causing the two werewolves to laugh harder "…although if the others find out about her curse they may workout my curse, besides I don't want to be the one cleaning up the mess she makes as she runs from Kiko" Ranma responded before tossing Akane to Bloom who conjured a glass of hot water before sitting up and placing her on the ground before pouring the contents on the rabbits head and within a second where the rabbit had stood before was a now fuming, naked Akane, Kiko ran up to Akane and started trying to jump up at her, Akane was about to attack Bloom and Ranma for making a fool out of her until Kiko started hopping to her and trying to 'get to know' his new friend, Akane bolted strait back to the room she shared with Bloom and Flora where she started to get dressed, after locking the door

Two Hours Later…

The winx, including Ranma and Akane were eating breakfast, they were all, except Akane, shocked at 'Ranko's' eating speed, no one except Akane noticed Bloom and Ranko were only eating meat and black pudding and lots of it, Bloom was next to Ranma, Stella on Ranma's other side, Akane was opposite Ranma, Musa was next to her, Flora was on her other side and Techna was next to Flora. No one noticed Ranma and Bloom rub their against each other beneath the table and begin a game of footsy, Bloom loved how much Ranma was blushing, she had, had some experience with flirting with some past boyfriends, however, even though Ranma has several fiancés he went shy over the slightest bit of affection displayed towards him. Ranma knew she was gonna get Bloom back for this, especially when the other girls looked at her curiously and would have asked questions if Griselda hadn't asked for silence.

Bloom and Ranko then froze as they picked a familiar scent, they both turned to see a small group of specialists with Faragonda. "Everyone I have an announcement to make, two werewolves have been spotted near Alfea so from now on we are going to increase the defence spells used at Alfea ad no one is to go out after dark, no one is to leave their dorm room after sundown, Red Fountain is sending some of their top students over to patrol the Alfea grounds, scanning for any signs of the werewolves" Faragonda declared.

Stella looked at Bloom with curiosity; Bloom then indicated for her to follow her, Bloom, Ranko and Stella then left the dining hall and headed to the quad, still having sometime before classes started.

"I thought you said you were the only werewolf here?" Stella asked.

"Fine I lied, but the other werewolf doesn't want their identity revealed" Bloom replied.

"So there are two werewolves here great, can't you just tell me who you know I won't tell anyone and I'd rather know when I'm with another werewolf" Stella begged.

"No, I'll tell you when and if he's fine with it" Bloom responded as she crossed her arms, Stella made a mental note that the other werewolf was male before sagging her shoulders in defeat, deciding to let it go for, for now anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

Faragonda was in her office, still worried about the fact that there were two werewolves nearby and for all she knew they could be in her school, the specialists seemed to think that would be the case so she had set a spell that would reveal a werewolf in their hybrid form when exposed long enough to it, depending on how strong the will of the said werewolves were.

Faragonda was currently waiting for one of her old friends to drop by, one of her old students they had arranged a date a couple of months ago, to see if she would consider working at Alfea or not, she also now hoped that her old student would be able to help with their werewolf problem, she had taken all the self-defence classes as well as a few other classes.

There was a knock at the door, Faragonda then turned in her chair to face the door "Come in" Faragonda called and in stepped her old student.

Meanwhile…

The Winx were in Magix, Stella had dragged them all to the shops to buy a new dress for the interschool ball, that night, Bloom and 'Ranko' made a quick escape, knowing what Stella was like with clothes, they'd be out all day, they had told her they already had a dress picked out, which wasn't a total lie.

Ranko and Bloom made their way to a secluded alley way. "What are we gonna do?" Ranma asked as she leant against the wall behind her.

"I don't know, but I do know we won't be able to resist that spell forever" Bloom sighed as she leant against the wall behind her.

"Let me guess the minute we reveal what we are we'll be against almost the whole school as well as any nearby specialists" Ranma moaned.

"Maybe if I approach the headmistress and convince her we don't mean any harm, maybe she'll let us be and drop the spell" Bloom sighed.

"I guess we could try that…but what if she doesn't drop the spell and leave us alone what is she calls in the specialists to have us removed?" Ranma responded.

"Then we use the teleportation spell to escape to the forest…to Lake Raccaluce where we'll contact my family and see what our next move will be and hopefully they won't be able to track our magic signatures" Bloom responded.

"Ok good, good" Ranma stated, glad to know that they had a plan in case the headmistress wasn't as open minded as some people could be, like Stella.

"Now…what about the dance" Bloom asked as she playfully licked one of her fangs as Ranma blushed deeply.

"W…w…what?" Ranma stuttered.

"Well are you going as a boy, girl, are you going to take your new mate or perhaps that violent rabbit?" Bloom asked, loving how Ranma continued to blush an even deeper shade of red before taking a deep breath.

"I would go as a guy but the girls would notice I'm not their and that would raise too many questions especially now that they knew of werewolves near Alfea is about, so I guess my only choice is to go as a…a…girl" Ranma muttered, knowing she was going to end up wearing a dress.

"And who with Bloom?" Bloom then asked as she took a step forward, giving a playful smile combined with puppy dog eyes, Ranma by now was redder than a tomato, her hair was lighter than her face, her heart was racing, when she got an idea.

"Bloom, I didn't think you swung that way" Ranma responded with a smirk as she pressed her breasts against Bloom, who began blushing and stepped back, beginning to get tongue tied.

"Hey you're the one who started the mating ritual" Bloom responded trying to get Ranma back.

"And who accepted me…as a girl" Ranma responded as she playfully licked her fangs, loving the fact she was getting Bloom back for making her blush. Bloom then spotted something and smirked.

"Ranma, tail" Bloom laughed, Ranma then looked over her shoulder and blushed as she saw her bushy crimson tail wagging from side to side before dropping loosely between her legs, she then reabsorbed her tail and pulled up her pants and blushed deeply as Bloom was laughing, not even noticing her own tail emerge yet again.

"Bloom, tail" Ranma stated, Bloom then blushed again before reabsorbing it and pulling up her pants.

The two of them then headed back to the dorm, via teleportation spell, knowing the others would be out for a few hours, Bloom then went to get a shower while Ranma started browsing through her wardrobe to decide on a dress and for once Ranma was worrying what to wear where as earlier that day it was the lest girly clothes and the least revealing now she was going made since she knew she'd be dancing with Bloom. She hadn't even noticed her feelings for the other werewolf had been growing. Little did she know that Bloom was worrying about the same thing as she showered.

A/N Hope you all like this chapter, open to suggestions, such as how the other winx members would react ect…


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma was now wearing a red dress, (The one Bloom wore in season 3 while shopping) the slit raised near to her thigh, Bloom's sister had picked than one out when they were buying clothes for 'her'. Her red hair was down.

Minutes later, all the winx were heading down to the hall where the dance was, the others were wearing the same clothes from the series, Akane was wearing a blue gown, fuming at the fact the other girls' dresses were so revealing, especially Ranma's it was taking all her will power not to mallet her and that was because she didn't want an angry werewolf after her.

Dance…

Once they arrived they split off to find someone to dance with, Akane went to find a drink while Ranma and Bloom went off to dance before any boys could approach them, though some did try, a few now supporting bruises for not leaving them and insisting that one dance with them.

"Enjoying yourself Ranma?" Bloom asked with a smirk as they continued to dance, Ranma blushed before replying.

"Y…yeah guess I am, how 'bout you?" Ranma asked, beginning to become aware by how much Faragonda's spell was affecting them, their ears were now pointed and her canines were slightly sharper even their nails had sharpened.

"Yeah, I can't believe you chose that outfit though, pretty daring what made you choose it?" Bloom asked as got slightly closer.

"I thought my new mate would enjoy the view, why don't you like it?" Ranma asked as her voice filled with false innocence for the last part as she pushing out her chest as took a step closer to Bloom as the song changed and they began to ball room dance, Bloom leading since Ranma had never danced like that before.

"Definitely, better hope you don't run into some hot water though" Bloom replied, making Ranma blush at the thought.

"This coming from the girl with her tail pushing against the back of her skirt" Ranma responded, Bloom then realized she'd been so busy having fun with Ranma that she hadn't noticed the discomfort, she blushed deeply before reabsorbing the tail, Ranma chuckled slightly so Bloom decided to return the favour, an odd scent had been coming off Ranma for a while now.

"You better hope you don't get hit with hot water while you're this aroused" Bloom whispered seductively into Ranma's ear, she froze and her heart began pounding as a deep blush consumed her face. Bloom smirked playfully and licked her canines as more of her teeth sharpened slightly, Ranma then noticed a similar scent on Bloom.  
"Guess that makes two of us…and you better hope I don't turn back I'm not sure I'd be able to control my instincts an aroused male werewolf and an aroused female one" Ranma responded, loving the fact Bloom had responded the same way she had.

It was then the music stopped, everyone turned to see Faragonda standing beside a woman wearing a kimono with auburn hair.

"If I could have your attention for a minute I'd like to introduce you to our new member of faculty Nodoka Saotome, she is an enchantix fairy who will be teaching some of the self-defence classes for a couple of months, she will also be here to help with some personal problems" Faragonda introduced, most of the students clapped, Akane clapped not paying much attention, Bloom was going to clap until she saw Ranma had gone pale and her scent of arousal was replaced with one of fear.

"Ranma are you alright?" Bloom asked.

"Also Mrs Saotome will help us with our werewolf problem if they seem hostile" Miss Faragonda added on.

Ranma was still pale and getting pales by the second "Ranma what's wrong?" Bloom asked, it was then she picked up the scent of the woman, it was similar to Ranma's just slightly different and she knew what that meant "She's your mother, but why are you scared of her?" Bloom asked, Ranma then telepathically told Bloom of the seppuku pledge. Bloom shocked beyond the belief at what Ranma just told her.

But then she became even more worried blue veins were beginning to appear on Ranma, Bloom knew that this only happened when a werewolf was changing due to strong emotions as unlike with the other ways to transform where the body morphed this way the blood changed first and then it spread to the bones then to the form, including the fur.

Bloom then grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled her closer to her before leaning in and kissing her on the lips bringing her back to reality and causing the fear to melt away, she had expected it to be a quick kiss and that Ranma would start blushing unsure on how to react, however, what she didn't expect was for Ranma to return the kiss with her tongue, Bloom felt her knees grow weak as their tongues battled for dominance.

When they parted they both were blushing deeply and were glad no one had noticed and had just returned to dancing one the music.

They then headed back to the dorm feeling the spell taking over again, the minute they entered the dorm main living area they finally gave into the spell unable to keep fighting it, knowing they couldn't go to the forest knowing that a specialist would be scanning it for them and if they spotted them they'd be running for lives in seconds especially since specialists don't go anywhere without their weapons.

They still had their human shape, some sharp fangs, claws patches of red fur on the back of their hands, on their feet, across the chest, hiding their nipples behind them, doing the same with their southern areas and their rears, their eyes now had an amber glint and their ears were pointed. Little did they know but Faragonda's spell that forced them into a hybrid form also allowed her to sense their presence and track them down, which is what she did she, Griselda and Nodoka began to make their way to find the werewolves just ten minutes before the winx decided to head back to their room and would be arriving any minute.

Ranma had gone to her room to change not wanting to ruin her dress, that and she wanted to wear something less girly, Bloom then picked up the scent of the winx members and sent a telepathic warning to Ranma and was about to head to her room to get out of sight and buy them some more time when she saw the handle on the door begin to move and at the last second she jumped up and clung to the roof knowing she wouldn't be able revert back to human form until the spell was dropped and even then she wasn't entirely sure.

A/N Hope you liked the chapter, if you think the rate needs changing please tell me, as I don't fully understand the ages of the system, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

The winx entered their dorm, the faculty not far behind them, "According to the spell there's two werewolves in here" Faragonda stated.

Stella was beginning to get worried for Bloom's sake and she couldn't say anything without them finding out she knows who one of the werewolves are, also she was curious Faragonda had said 'two' werewolves and she wanted to know who the other one was. Bloom just looked down at them watching what they did, waiting for the best chance for her and Ranma to get away, cursing to herself she didn't think Faragonda wouldn't have used a spell to find them.

Stella then walked over to 'Ranko's' Room and pulled on the handle, hoping that Ranko maybe be able to get the two werewolves out of the dorm since she couldn't without arousing suspicion, however, she found that she couldn't open the door, Ranma had pressed herself against the door trying to think of a way out.

Faragonda noticed Stella trying to open Ranko's door and so approached her and it "Open the door or we'll blast it down" Faragonda stated, knowing no bedroom door had locks on for safety reasons in case of a fire.

Ranma's heart was now pounding, her emotions filled with fear, so much so that something deep inside her unlocked itself and engulfed her, giving her power, giving her strength, a powerful bright light engulfed her. On the other side of the door they could a bright light through the cracks of the door, Griselda then summoned a ball of magical energy in her palm and Nodoka charged her Katana with thunder magic, the door then slowly open and Ranko stepped out with a pair of wings, in her fairy form, n emerald version of Bloom's fairy form except it hugged her figure, apart the yin yang symbol where the gem on Bloom's fairy form was, there was another two yin yang symbols, one on each of her wrist bands.

"What the…?" Ranko stated shocked unsure what was going on.

"R…Ranko?" stuttered Nodoka, she didn't think any magic was her family, she hadn't even notice Akane walk out of her room, the minute she saw Ranma's outfit her rage boiled she'd been resisting the urge to mallet Ranma at the dance because of the slutty dress she'd worn and she'd been dancing with another girl as a girl, but the outfit she was wearing now just tuck the biscuit, she began to approach Ranma and summon her mallet before pulling it back to strike Ranma, not caring everyone else was around.

"RANMA YOU JERK" Akane roared as she swung her weapon only to have it slammed on the ground as something fell onto it with incredible speed, or someone, Akane just stared stunned as Bloom was crouching over the two halves of her mallet, glaring at her.

"Bloom" everyone gasped, staring at Bloom in her hybrid form, everyone except Nodoka who was trying to process what Akane had just said, Bloom then turned to face Faragonda.

"Miss Faragonda could you drop the spell?" Bloom asked.

"Come to my office, you too Ranko, Ms Griselda could you join us and Mrs Saotome I'll be wanting to talk with you afterwards so could you wait outside my office?" Faragonda asked before the group made their way to Faragonda's office.

Faragonda's office…

Nodoka was outside still trying to process what had occurred in that dorm, what Akane had said. Meanwhile within the office, Faragonda was sat in her office chair, Ranma and Bloom was sat in chairs opposite her and Griselda stood near the book case, Ranma was no longer in fairy form and was back in her hybrid form, Faragonda knew she was the other werewolf since she could sense Ranma as well as Bloom even if she had been in fairy form thanks to the spell no matter if she was in one of their were forms or not.

"Now tell me how many werewolves are in the Magix dimension" Faragonda stated, knowing that two adolescent werewolves were no problem, they could keep them in check, however, if there was a pack or just a couple of adult werewolves nearby there could be trouble.

"As far as we know we're the only ones in the Magix dimension, the only other werewolves we know are my family on earth" Bloom responded

"And can I trust you two to behave not cause trouble?" Faragonda asked, she'd cast a truth spell on the office.

"Yes" Bloom responded.

"Can I trust you to not turn anyone?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes, unless they ask for it and have a good reason for it" Bloom responded.

"Fine, but if I find out you start turning people just to form a pack or if you harm anyone then well…I don't think I'll have to say what will happen if that does happen" Faragonda stated.

"Don't worry we're not like that" Bloom responded, Faragonda then dropped the spell allowing them to take on human form except their ears were still pointed.

"Good…now Ranko Saotome, I've been looking through the records of where You lived, Nerima and there's no record of a Ranko Saotome and according to the records you stayed at the Tendo dojo and there may not be a Ranko Saotome but there's a Ranma Saotome and there's…quite a lot on him actually…so who are you Ranko?" Faragonda asked, Ranma let out a sigh.

"I am Ranma Saotome heir of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts, cursed to turn into a girl with cold water and back to a boy with hot water thanks to Jusenkyo" Ranma responded.

"Ah, Jusenkyo one of the top 10 magical locations of the universe and ironically located on earth, it's pools contain powerful, forbidden transformation magics, once someone is cursed they can't be cured but controlling the curse, that is another story" Faragonda stated.

"You mean I can control the curse?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, you see the curse merges with your being your very essence, in order to control it you need to learn to control what makes you what you are, you have learn how to control your Ki and magic and manipulate them to change your forms at will, although the trigger will remain" Faragonda explained.

"And you can teach me it?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Yes, here you can learn to control your magic and from your records you already have good control of you Ki, although while you're here, in lessons you will have to remain in your girl form" Faragonda stated "Now why is your mother still looking for you when you were always in Nerima and Nodoka would visit the Tendos every so often?" Faragonda asked.

"Seppuku pledge combined with my curse, I'd be killed on the spot" Ranma replied, Faragonda then conjured a magical sphere that showed her what Ranma was referring to.

"Ranma, Nodoka set that up just to keep Genma inline though it doesn't look like it worked, she would never harm you though, besides just in case Genma tried to bring you down with him or use your life to save his own…she removed your hand prints from the contract the day you left" Faragonda explained, Ranma just sat their shocked.

"Nodoka come in please" Faragonda called, Nodoka entered, her eyes wide as she was still trying to process Akane's slip of tongue.

"You called Faragonda" Nodoka stated.

"Yes…now Nodoka I'd like you to meet your son Ranma, apparently he had a run in at Jusenkyo" Faragonda stated before pouring some of her tea on Ranma's lap reverting him back to male, Ranma stood up and turned to face his mother, tears began to well in their eyes before Nodoka ran up to her son and embraced him in a hug which Ranma returned.

"I'm so sorry" Ranma whispered into his mother's ear.

"What for son?" she asked.

"For hiding from you for all this time, for putting you through that" Ranma whispered.

"It's ok son, it was eye who said I'd hold you to the contract just so Genma would stay inline, if I'd known you were listening I would never have said that" Nodoka responded "So you were Ranko all that time, I am so sorry Ranma" Nodoka then said, realizing how hard it must have been on him to have his mother so close and yet so far, he could only ever be a niece to her nothing more.

"It doesn't matter now…but…there's one more thing…" Ranma stuttered before backing away, finally releasing their hold on each other.

"What, what is it Ranma?" Nodoka asked beginning to get worried.

"I…I'm a werewolf" Ranma stated as he looked at his mother his eyes glowing amber, he then grew afraid that he'd be rejected, Bloom had told him how werewolves were seen in society when they first met.

"Ranma that doesn't matter to me, I've finally got my son back and I'm not letting go not because of something like that" Nodoka responded. "But when?…how?" Nodoka asked as she engulfed her son in anther hug which he returned.

"I turned him two years ago, he asked me to and now we're…" Bloom stopped unsure of how to describe their relationship at the moment.

"I see, so I take it he's apart of your pack?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, she's my alpha and apparently we became…mates" Ranma stated blushing deeply, beginning to hate the truth spell Faragonda had used, she had informed them of it before asking her questions.

A/N This chapter was supposed to be up last night hope you liked it please review.


End file.
